


Let Me Let You Go

by familiarcrows



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familiarcrows/pseuds/familiarcrows
Summary: It isn't easy to let go of someone you cared so dearly for, even if they're half of someone else.





	Let Me Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> A based off of an RP a friend and I did with my DMC OC, Junko. I might make more fics like this if anyone is at all interested in her and how her relationships with V and Vergil develop.  
> I made her just for funsies and then she turned out to be much more detailed and fleshed out.  
> I also wrote this while listening to ilomilo by Billie Eilish, to add onto the angst
> 
> You can follow my twitter @familiarcrows ♥

_ "What?" _

Junko was conflicted from the things V has explained to her. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as her anxiety was picking up. Everything felt.. surreal. She didn't want him to leave, even though she knew he had to. She was holding onto his hand as he leaned against her, his skin was rough against her hand as it was visibly crumbling. V had very little demonic power left, it seemed that at any moment he could crumble into a pile of worthless dust.

V looked up at Junko, hunched over on his cane. A gentle look of calmness rolled over his features. He swallowed, himself nervous about what he had to do. "It will be alright..I assure you..I'm sorry..to have deceived you all this time.” Junko simply shook her head, using as much strength as possible to hold back her tears.

“You didn’t deceive me. I'm sorry that you were brought to me in these unforgiving circumstances.”

V gave her a soft, yet pained smile. "While my time here was short..the time I spent with you was the most peaceful I could imagine, despite the hordes we endured.” V was struggling to keep himself up, his cane almost giving way from him putting his full body weight on it. Junko took notice to this, taking hold of his arm to keep him up.

“I believe..that my memory..and my feelings will carry over when we merge. That is my hope." Junko bit down on her quivering lower lip, holding back her tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I hope you're right."

Their hands were interlocked with each other, Junko’s thumb gently brushing over the back of V’s hand. His skin felt like sandpaper each time her thumb swept across the poet’s hand. Junko leaned forward, gently kissing V's forehead. She did her best to be delicate with him, fearing he’d fall apart right then and there.

"I guess I'll see you again soon, in a way." V nodded, reaching up with his free hand, slowly and shakily he caressed her cheek. He chuckled with a knowing smile as he spoke, “It will be scary..it is scary for me too..but please do not be afraid..you are too beautiful for such a thing.." Junko gave him a sad smile as she leaned into his touch. She didn’t want him to go, and simply thinking about it was eating at her. Her heart ached as she reached up to gently move his hand away from his face, urging him to leave. "Go."

V nodded, leaning in to give her one last kiss on the cheek. “It is hard for me to do this..even if I must." He managed to get back his feet, slowly making his way to Urizen. Junko felt as if she was watching a corpse walk away from her. Seeing how frail V had become made her chest tighten.

Nero came up next to Junko, putting his normal hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "If he's right, this means we'll finally defeat Urizen." She slowly nodded, turning to Nero to give him a half-assed smile. She hated showing vulnerability around him, but she knew there was no way to hide it. Nero gave her a small smile back, moving his hand to gently pat at her back. Soon, the two joined up with Dante, who was visibly proud of the work he put in to take down the monster before them.

The poet walked past Dante, urging to the devil hunter that he had to finish this with his own as. As V crawled onto Urizen’s chest, Urizen spoke in a distorted and defeated voice.

“I will  _ not  _ lose. Not to Dante..! I need power. More power!”

“I know.” V strained with his replied, leaning up against his cane once more. “We are one and the same, you and I. But you’ve lost me. And I’ve lost you."

Junko watched from afar, standing next to Nero and Dante as V conversed with the monster underneath him. Time felt like it was slowed down as she watched them. Nothing seemed real to her at the moment, it was as if her consciousness was allowing herself to float in a sort of void. She hadn’t realized that time passed until she noticed V raising his cane above Urizen’s chest.

“While thy branches mixed with mine..” V rose the cane higher into the air, “and our roots together join.”

She wasn’t aware that Dante had left hers and Nero’s side, until she noticed him sprinting towards V, but she knew it was too late. By the time Dante had gotten even a foot away from them, V had plunged his cane into Urizen’s chest, and a bright light filled the area that everyone encompassed.

Junko wasn't affected much by the bright light and small shock wave that came. She kept her eyes trained on where V and Urizen were, watching as the illusion that once was fall apart like broken glass.

_ “Goodbye, V.” _


End file.
